


Кое-что о дружбе

by Mouse_M



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барсук и Тощий Пит смотрят старое кино и курят дурь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о дружбе

Они успевают почти до конца досмотреть «Смертельное оружие», когда Барсук неожиданно запускает руку под диван и вытаскивает старый пластиковый ланчбокс. Тощий Пит узнаёт эту коробку — именно в ней носил в школу сэндвичи десятилетний Брайан Мэйхью. Тощий Пит видит полустертый след от наклейки с одной из черепашек-ниндзя. Кажется, это Микеланджело — именно его Барсук предпочитал прочим зеленым рептилиям. Самому Питу всегда нравился Донателло. На крышке видны глубокие отметины — следы от зубов Мистера Тумса.

Мистером Тумсом звали старую таксу Брайана — темную, в рыжих подпалинах. Он был шумный и добродушный, частенько гонял птиц на заднем дворе, и Тощий Пит — тогда еще просто Питер — любил возиться с ним, когда приходил к Брайану в гости. Мистера Тумса сбила машина за две недели до Барсукова тринадцатилетия. Пес погнался за голубем и выбежал прямо под колеса соседского форда. В тот день Питер был у Брайана в гостях. Они играли в старую приставку, доставшуюся Барсуку от старшего брата, и, услышав визг тормозов и ругань, оба кинулись к окну. Потом они сидели на крыльце — плечом к плечу — и смотрели, как отец Барсука складывает в черный пластиковый пакет то, что осталось от Мистера Тумса. Брайан молчал, и Питер молчал тоже, вдыхая запах дерева, поднимающийся от нагретых солнцем ступеней.

Барсук открывает бокс, и Пит видит два готовых косяка и маленький хлопковый кисет с затянутой горловиной. Брайан берет одну самокрутку и, сунув в рот, щелкает дешевой пластмассовой зажигалкой. Тощий Пит наблюдает, как оранжевый огонек расцветает на конце самокрутки, когда Барсук затягивается. Пит протягивает руку и забирает тлеющий косяк. Барсук смотрит на него, медленно выдыхая дым через нос.

Тонкая папиросная бумага липнет к губам, когда Тощий Пит сует самокрутку в рот и делает глубокий вдох. Он чувствует сырой привкус бумаги, терпкий аромат травы и что-то еще. Пит отдает косяк Барсуку, затем закрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку дивана, задерживая дыхание. Он ощущает, как дым клубился в горле, и не выдыхает, пока легкие не начинают гореть огнем. Тощий Пит открывает рот, позволяя дыму стечь с губ, и тут же втягивает его ноздрями.

За окном темно и тихо, лишь ветер раскачивает куст рододендрона. Слышно, как ветки тихо скрипят, ударяясь о стекло. Телек негромко бормочет голосом детектива Мёрдока, и Тощий Пит улыбается, повторяя про себя до последней буквы знакомую фразу. Они с Барсуком видели этот фильм столько раз, что могли разыграть сюжет по ролям. Они почти всегда смотрели «Смертельное оружие» вдвоем, и эти просмотры были одним из немногих хороших воспоминаний детства. Откровенно говоря, с тех пор как отец Пита бросил семью, а мать пристрастилась к выпивке, почти все его хорошие воспоминания были связаны с Барсуком.

Пит ощущает прикосновение к руке. Не открывая глаз, он забирает у друга косяк, затягивается и отдает обратно. Какое-то время они молча курят, передавая косяк друг другу. Когда Пит чувствует, как ладонь Барсука накрывает его колено, он протягивает руку с зажатой между указательным и средним пальцами самокруткой и ждет, когда Барсук заберет её. Тот и правда забирает окурок, но ладонь не убирает.

Тощий Пит открывает глаза. Он слышит, как ветер бросает в стекло пыль и сухие листья. По экрану телевизора медленно ползут финальные титры. Пит смотрит вниз, на руку Барсука, лежащую на его колене. Широкая ладонь почти полностью накрывает чашечку, пальцы расслаблены. На запястье видна тонкая нитка старого шрама — в детстве Барсук рассек кожу о камень, упав с велосипеда.

Пит поворачивает голову и медленно моргает. Пальцы на его колене слегка сжимаются, когда он тянется к пуговице на чужих джинсах. Тощий Пит расстегивает молнию, и Барсук отпускает его колено и слегка приподнимается, помогая. Он спускает джинсы, обхватывает рукой свой полувозбужденный член и несколько раз двигает ладонью вверх-вниз.

Пит сглатывает вязкую от травы слюну и перегибается через чужое колено. Он отводит в сторону руку Барсука и медленно берет в рот. Он слышит, как Брайан втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, и чуть не давится, когда ладонь ложится ему на затылок, понукая опуститься ниже. Питер закрывает глаза и начинает двигаться.  
Они делают это с семнадцати лет. Почти всегда после травы.

Тощий Пит чувствует спазм, когда головка члена упирается в горло, и пытается немного отстраниться, но тяжелая ладонь вновь толкает его голову вниз. Пит успевает сглотнуть и продолжает движение. Он ощущает языком бархатистость кожи и тонкие выступающие вены. Чувствует, как сжимаются пальцы на его затылке, и слышит, как часто и поверхностно дышит Барсук. Питер немного втягивает щеки, плотно обхватывая член губами.

Совсем скоро челюсти начинают ныть, во рту скапливается слюна, и Пит чувствует, как она течет по подбородку. Он начинает двигаться быстрее, помогая себе рукой, и Барсук отзывается на его движения рваным вздохом. Он толкает бедра вверх, навстречу чужим губам — и рот Пита наполняется вкусом соли и сырого белка. Барсук судорожно сжимает ладонью его затылок и откидывается на спинку дивана. Тощий Пит выпрямляется, вытирая губы рукой.

Пит смотрит на профиль Брайана, на его сомкнутые веки и тени от ресниц. Внезапно Барсук открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в его сторону. Они глядят друг на друга долго, и Питу кажется, что Барсук вот-вот что-то скажет.

Но тот молчит.


End file.
